


Steam

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [46]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is ecstatic, Rose is sceptical and there are, of course, no death-machines in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #16 - steam

”Just… please?”

”No.”

”But, Rose!”

” _Absolutely_ not.”

”But don’t you love me?”

”Of course I do.”

”Great, then we’ll just jump aboard…”

”No.”

”Rose!”

”I said no.”

”Is that your final answer.”

”Yes.”

”You said yes!”

”NO! I didn’t! I said no!”

”But I very much heard you say ’yes’…”

”Not to that, you… ugh! It’s _no_ , okay? There is no way I’m getting on that death-machine.”

”It’s not a death-machine!”

”It is a huge death-machine.”

”I’ve seen death-machines. That is not a death-machine.”

”Looks like a death-machine to me.”

”Have _you_ ever seen a death-machine, Rose?”

”Yes, there’s one right in front of me.”

” _Not_ a death-machine!”

”I don’t care. I’m not getting on it, Doctor, and that’s final.”

”But Rose, it’s a _steam-train!_ I’ve _always_ wanted to drive one.”

”Sucks for you.”

”Aw.”


End file.
